


Quick TFL drabble

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubcon Cuddling, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some morning after spooning. Dean isn't happy with this state of affairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick TFL drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Обнимашки - 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984822) by [fidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity)



> Because [Dewi](http://tricky-things.tumblr.com/) and I needed snuggles, okay?

“Oh my god.”

The groan from behind him made Sam stir. He wasn’t quite ready to open his eyes yet, though. He was too comfortable. The pillow was soft, the mattress was firm, but not too much, just the way Sam liked it best. Add to that the glorious body heat of someone’s back against his chest and someone else spooning him from behind… yeah, he wasn’t moving anything soon.

“Sam? Are we cuddling? Please tell me we’re not cuddling,” Dean complained into his hair.

“Oh, you bet your ass we’re cuddling, sweet cheeks.” Gabriel’s leering voice made Sam huff a smile into the nape in front of him, which then moved away slightly.

“Is it morning?” Castiel rasped, slowly turning in Sam’s arms.

“No. No, I’ve decided it’s definitely not morning yet,” Sam mumbled and buried his nose in Castiel’s hair as he squirmed closer.

Dean wriggled around behind Sam for a bit, apparently getting his bearings. “Oh, hell no, I am _not_ being the little spoon to a midget angel!”

“Technically, you’re all my little spoons, kiddos!”

“Not anymore. Cas just turned over,” Sam corrected.

“Pfft. Details,” Gabriel huffed, and from the way Dean flailed behind him, Sam guessed that Gabriel had just pinned him down to prevent his escape.

“Sam! Help! I’m being snuggled without consent! Stranger Danger! Call 911! Somebody! Anybody!”

“Should we help him?” Castiel murmured against Sam’s chest.

“Nah,” Sam sighed. “Give it a minute. They’ll work it out.”

“Thank goodness.”

“Oh no you don’t, Deanna! Get your ass back here! I’m not done with you yet!”

“Argh! Bad touching! BAD TOUCHING!”

“I get the feeling it’s gonna be a great day,” Sam mused, and tightened his hold around Castiel’s shoulders, shaking with silent mirth.

“GOTCHA!”

“Eat carpet, feathers!”

Oh yeah. Definitely a great day.

End.


End file.
